


Vidzukic Drabble(s)

by Synne113



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, I just want them to be happy, Love, M/M, Short, So i made them happy, TenderMario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synne113/pseuds/Synne113
Summary: Just a short drabble of Mario and Domagoj in bed





	1. Nightly Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble of Mario and Domo in bed

Mario was lying in bed, warm and content for once.  
As he gazed down where the source of his warmth laid, he rested his eyes upon the most beautiful sight he would ever know.

There, sprawled upon his chest, was a halo of hair, spread around the head of Mario's friend, and now also his lover.  
Domagoj had a peaceful expression secured upon his usually mischievous features. The soft glow of the streetlight flowing in through the window lit up the golden strands that framed Domagoj's face, and to Mario, he looked more like an angel than ever.

Mario tightened his arms around Domagoj's muscled back, effectively pressing him closer to Mario's chest. In response, the blonde elf nestled himself deeper into the heated embrace of his lover. 

With Domagoj safely tucked into Mario's chest, he was finally able to slip into a tranquil slumber, with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. This scene has been on my mind for a while, but I finally got around to actually writing it. This is the first time I write anything really, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Of course, feedback is always appreciated, as long as you're nice about it.
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/synne-sol


	2. Morning Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domagoj in the morning

He woke up as he felt the rays of the early morning sun hitting his face. To avoid being blinded by the bright light, he closed his eyes again. He felt a soft heartbeat underneath him, and Domagoj turned his head upwards while opening his eyes so that he could see the features of his newly acquired pillow. 

The scene he observed, was in his opinion, the most beautiful sight he would ever see. 

The rays of the sun hit Mario's face, and a golden glow accentuated all of his features. Domagoj found himself unable to look away from the face of this beautiful angel. 

Mario grimaced, and turned away from the sun's rays. In doing so, he caused Domagoj to fall off Mario's chest, down to the mattress. Not that Domagoj cared, as long as he got to be close to Mario, he wouldn't complain. Not to mention the fact that Mario's strong arms remained secured around Domagoj's body.

He couldn't help but smile as he felt Mario embrace him further, and Domagoj wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. I wanted there to be a counter to Mario's Chapter, so of course, we get Domo's side of the story. I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, but be nice.
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/synne-sol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. This scene has been on my mind for a while, but I finally got around to actually writing it. This is the first time I write anything really, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Of course, feedback is always appreciated, as long as you're nice about it. 
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/synne-sol
> 
>  
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. I wanted there to be a counter to Mario's Chapter, so of course, we get Domo's side of the story. I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, but be nice.
> 
> You can find me at Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/synne-sol


End file.
